


Gone Fishin'

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things sound different under water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/gifts).



> Related to Surprise Visit, in that it is a random bit of fluff where DarthHelloKitty asked for Abe/Kurt and I played around with the idea.

Fwish fwish.

Fwish fwish fwish.

Things sounded different under the water. A voice became a trembling mumble, a sound that is more felt than heard. Movement became a combination of water pressure and the noise of air bubbles rising to the surface. Most noises from the outside world could be ignored under the water, leaving Abe to enjoy his books and thoughts in peace.

Fwish fwish fwish fwish.

That, however, was a noise that could not be ignored.

Fwish fwish.

Fwiiiiiiiiiishshshsh.

Abe looked up from his books to stare at the surface of his tank. Anything above the water was rendered a shimmer of light or dark against the surface. Penetrating the thin veil of liquid was a dark line ending in a triangular barb. It twitched, rested, then twisted and carved arcane symbols in the water. Fwish!

The noise was annoying, but the movement was... almost hypnotic. Abe swayed in the water, edging closer, watching the little barb dance and move. He came close enough he could feel its movement in the water, the air bubbles it kicked up tickling his face. Finally unable to resist, he reached out and grabbed at it. The twitching barb wrapped around his wrist, trapping it.

Immediately, he found himself flying through the water, his head breaking the surface. His arm was yanked above his head, holding his head and shoulders above the surface of his tank.

Yellow eyes stared at him like two moons in a dark sky. Sharp teeth flashed in a smile. "Hello."

Abe's fingers danced over Kurt's tail, feeding him a light tickle of Kurt's emotions, enough to make him relax. "Um, nice day for fishing?"


End file.
